identityvfandomcom-20200223-history
Naib Subedar
Naib Subedar, or the Mercenary, is one of 20 Survivors currently featured in Identity V. Background Although not tall and physically strong, Naib is like most Gurkhas, and the rugged terrain has trained their strong body and indomitable spirit. Naib used to be a mercenary for the East India Company, but because he believed in the idea of equality for human beings, his dislike of war reached its peak and refused to sell for the British. He then became a free mercenary, but he has long since left his bloodthirsty life after retirement. Perhaps a dangerous game can give him the same experience on the battlefield? External Traits Deduction Target # New Recruits #: That's both the beginning and the end. #* Basic Objective: Encounter 1 teammate #* Advanced Objective 1: Encounter 2 teammates #* Advanced Objective 2: Encounter 3 teammates #; Conclusion #: A photo: a woman in a traditional Nepalese dress with the young mercenary at a recruiting office. The word "mum" is written in the lower left corner.1 # A Soldier's Life #: If life is a box filled with gifts, then what's in a soldier's box? #* Basic Objective: Open 1 chest #* Advanced Objective 1: Open 2 chests #* Advanced Objective 2: Open 3 chests #; Conclusion #: A photo: a mercenary choosing weapons with his brother in arms at the warehouse door. The two mercs holding machetes look happy.2 # Harassing Tactics #: Although I don't want to admit it, but the tactics I learned on the battlefield are still engraved in my mind. #* Basic Objective: Stun the hunter with pallet 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Stun the hunter with pallet 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Stun the hunter with pallet 3 times #; Conclusion #: Constant mobility, constant vigilance, constant suspicion, never forget these three points when surviving guerrilla.3 # Sneak #: Face the light, walk in the dark, and don't make a sound. #* Basic Objective: Be pursued by the hunter for 60 seconds #* Advanced Objective 1: Be pursued by the hunter for 90 seconds #* Advanced Objective 2: Be pursued by the hunter for 120 seconds #; Conclusion #: My partner has diverted, and I am still sneaking between the bullets. If this is life, where is the exit?4 # Cooperation #: Companions are very important. Never forget this no matter what. #* Basic Objective: 50% co-op decoding process #* Advanced Objective 1: 70% co-op decoding process #* Advanced Objective 2: 100% co-op decoding process #; Conclusion #: A photo: the mercenary is rushing the enemy with his companion offering covering fire.5 # Swift Rescue #: We should do the right thing at the right time. #* Basic Objective: Successfully heal 1 teammate #* Advanced Objective 1: Successfully heal 2 teammates #* Advanced Objective 2: Successfully heal 3 teammates #; Conclusion #: A photo: the mercenary is carrying his unconscious comrade.6 # One-Hit KO #: You've only got one shot. #* Basic Objective: Complete 1 calibration #* Advanced Objective 1: Complete 3 calibrations #* Advanced Objective 2: Complete 5 calibrations #; Conclusion #: A photo: Mercenaries use rifles to target enemy generals in the distance.7 # Pragmatist #: We only need to focus on the task. As to how accomplish that, well, that's your problem. #* Basic Objective: Escape the dungeon #* Advanced Objective 1: Escape the dungeon #* Advanced Objective 2: Escape the dungeon #; Conclusion #: Gurkha soldiers' wages are much lower than those of the British, but it'd be a different story if they become mercenaries.8 # Comrade #: You can't choose your teammate, so you'd better get used to each other. #* Basic Objective: Rescue 1 teammate from a rocket chair #* Advanced Objective 1: Rescue 2 teammates from rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 2: Rescue 3 teammates from rocket chairs #; Conclusion #: You know they will go up after they are saved, right?9 # Evacuation #: Patience and retreat, both are pathetic. #* Basic Objective: Use Iron Dash 2 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Use Iron Dash 4 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Use Iron Dash 6 times #; Conclusion #: A photo: The mercenary is holding a pair of broken elbows and seems to be remembering something.10 # Precise Assessment #: A good mercenary knows how to escape danger. #* Basic Objective: Escape from the hunter 2 time(s) #* Advanced Objective 1: Escape from the hunter 5 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Escape from the hunter 7 times #; Conclusion #: A diary: A Gurkha blade shall not be used to threaten compatriots. I need to leave.11 After deducing Node 11: Precise Assessment, Mercenary's Worn Clothes costume will be unlocked. Full Conclusion Fighting with his comrades in battle, the comrades covered him, but he was injured. The mercenary wanted to leave with his comrades. For this, he shot the opposing general in the head. In the military, he was discriminated against because of his nationality. He was not treated as a British soldier in all respects, so he decided to retire as a soldier. When he was a mercenary, the mercenary was free and his income was much higher than before. Mercenaries have always had weak comrades, but because their overall power was low, they decided not to fight and chose to retreat. The mercenary survived and recalled that his elbow was severely damaged in the battle.